


by the river

by uygirlfriend



Series: me amas y me dejas [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uygirlfriend/pseuds/uygirlfriend
Summary: part two of 'like the sea'it follows the same characters.I translated the story from Spanish, so if you see an error, please comment on it as it would help me improve!thanks for reading <3
Series: me amas y me dejas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	by the river

**Author's Note:**

> part two of 'like the sea'  
> it follows the same characters.  
> I translated the story from Spanish, so if you see an error, please comment on it as it would help me improve!  
> thanks for reading <3

_No puedo concebir,  
Que vuelvas a partir,   
Si apenas has llegado.   
Quisiera yo creer,   
Que puedes comprender   
Mi amor desesperado.   
En esta habitación,   
Se muere una pasión,   
En horas desoladas.   
Vibrantes de emoción,   
Palpita un corazón,   
Que espera tu llegada.   
Y cuando estás aquí,   
Te amarras junto a mí,   
Volviéndome la vida.   
Tus labios al besar,   
Me obligan a olvidar,   
Cerrando mis heridas.   
Y vuelves a marchar,   
Y yo a agonizar,   
Más tu igual te alejas,   
Mañana será igual,   
Historia sin final,   
Me amas y me dejas… _

_Me amas y me dejas, Sandro (1968)._

_-_

_  
_The days were getting prettier, _sunnier_. I had gone to the bakery, to get some fresh bread for my godmother and i, i was on my way back, and the drunken soldier, _as we called him_ , was on the corner of my house, and he would always shout obscenities at me, that i had the prettiest eyes, _and the nicest tits_ , i payed him no mind because if i did i would get really angry, and my godmother would tell me that i would get wrinkles. I started feeling anxious because i saw his car, even though i would always see those type of cars around _Santiago_ now, i would always peek, hoping to see him, i would always think i would see him, _with another girl,_ but it never was him, so then i would start breathing again. And the car was there, on my street, and maybe it wasn’t him, but it was. It was him.

So we went uptown, close to the countryside, where the big beautiful houses were.

“Where have you been?” Now, sometimes, i would dare to ask.   
“Away” he told me, and he was dressed real nice, with new pants and shiny shoes, but he looked pale. “What do you wanna do?”   
“Let’s go walk along the river” i begged him.   
“Just us?” I looked into his eyes.   
“Yes.” He shrugged. “If you want to.”

And so we did.

The willows were green and it was windy, and we watched as the sun settled, and he would poke around the flowers with a stick. “Don’t hit the flowers” i scolded him.   
He laughed and watched me for a while. “You’re so weird...” he had said.   
“Yeah? Why?”   
“I don’t know... i just think that you are”   
“I like flowers.”   
“Me too, but not that much...”   
“I like being with you. _Alone_ ”   
He looked at me again, i could see his eyes trace trough my face, he would look at my eyes, along my nose, down to my lips, with a confused look on his face.   
“You remember what you say to me that day? When we were at the hills?”   
“No.”   
“Yes! Yes you do!”   
And he started hitting the flowers again, more aggressively.   
“We better leave” He told me.   
“Where?”   
“Let’s go to my place”   
“I wouldn’t dare”   
“Let’s go, there’s nobody there.”

And so we went.

He would never stay put in one place, _he never could_. First we were downtown, then we were by the countryside, where we were swinging on some swings, when the sun was still high in the sky, and there were lots of little birds everywhere and it was so pretty, and i told him to stay here, but he decided we should better leave, go back downtown with his friends, and when we had, i told him to take a walk by the river banks, and _now,_ that we were here he wanted to leave again, to his house.

He hadn’t smile the whole day, if he was sad i was sad, and he looked so handsome being happy, but something was wrong, so i got my courage up and asked him:

“What’s wrong?”   
“I’m leaving. In a couple days”   
“Where are you going?”   
“I can’t tell you” He said.   
“I wouldn’t tell anybody” I told him, and it was true, but i could see him get more aggravated.   
“I told you i can’t tell! Stop pushing!”

_And i felt like crying_ , and i felt like a fool because i didn’t want him to see me cry.

When he came back he wasn’t the same, he disappeared for three days. He hadn’t shaved and even thought he didn’t have much of a beard, just some stubble mostly on his chin, he looked dirty anyways, he was wearing some black leather pants, they had holes in them and didn’t look clean, his black sweater also had some stains but it still looked expensive. We went out, and he looked furious at me, _asking me what have i done to him_ , and when i asked him how it all went, he told me i was prying and to _mind my business,_ and i could feel my eyes watering, so i clenched my hands and dig my nails on my palms, breaking one of my nails. He looked sunburned and his nose was peeling, he must’ve been on the ships, and something had happened to him, because he had not stopped clenching his jaw, and when i wanted to turn the car radio on, he slapped my hand away and we were speeding on the road _again_. To the tunnel, he had told me, and he was speeding like crazy, _like he never had before_ , even faster, and we stopped before we even reached the tunnel, there was a paddock full of herbage, and there was a creak near, real beautiful, and we went to the bank, he lay on his back, on top of all the herbs, crushing them, and it was full of bees buzzing on top of us, and so we lay, me besides him, not daring to speak a word, because he was so mad, and we were like that for a full hour, and two planes flew by, and when the second one was passing the sky, he said:

“That’s Braniff’s” And i asked him how he knew. “Because of the colors, can’t you see they’re blue?”

And i looked at him, wide eyed in awe, he was so smart, _how could he be so mean to me!_   
And, suddenly, he took my hand in his and he hugged me, _and he cried_. Oh! He started crying, wrapping me in his arms, crying, with his head sunk to my chest, crushing my breast with his head and he cried _and he wouldn’t stop crying_ and shaking, and i felt so bad for him, and i had felt so sorry for him, and i would caress his head softly, tracing my fingers trough his hair, and placed soft kisses on top of his head, saying:   
“Baby! Don’t cry baby!” _And he would cry even harder._   
“Baby don’t cry!” I told him, because i didn’t know what else to say. “Baby please don’t cry!”

And i looked at the sky then, _because i told to myself that i would never get a chance to have a moment like this one_ , and i owed it all to my _Virgencita_ , that all the sorrow and sadness he had made me feel was nothing, the sleepless nights, the times that i would cry while reading love stories, and all the emptiness i'd felt alone in my house, and all the times i would run to the doors hoping for some of his letters to show up under it, and all the evenings i would be out looking for him, uptown without a penny to take the bus back home, like a lost girl, _all that yearning was nothing_ , because i had it now, now he was here with me, and i could run my fingers trough his soft hair, i could feel him breathing, cough, cry, _he was here and he was mine_ , for ever.

All of a sudden, he stood up and ran to the river, to wash his face and submerged himself in it’s cold waters, fully, and all dressed up, and he would splash water to his face and when he got out he was soaking wet, and he told me, without looking at me, he told me:

“Let’s go!”

And when he was dropping me at my house, he said:

“Its all gone to hell! You understand?”   
“Yes, baby!”   
“All gone! It’s over!!”   
“Yes, baby!”   
“Now, you’re all i have! You understand! i have nothing but you!”   
“Yes, baby!”

And he speeded away from my street, almost crashing. And i was left repeating that phrase the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> as you all can see this isn't really a love story. sure she is in love, maybe too in love. And this is clearly not the healthiest relationship, and he is quite the asshole, so this is no fairy tale. but she's too young to realize that, too naive, too much into him, and her idealization of him. The lack of explaining was all intended, we never know what's going on with him, because she never knows what's going on with him, but she let's herself be pushed by him. 
> 
> i hope you found it interesting, at least, because it is very vague, i think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
